


Misuse of the Library

by scarletladyy



Category: Harry Potter - Rowling
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-07
Updated: 2010-01-07
Packaged: 2017-10-06 14:08:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/54520
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletladyy/pseuds/scarletladyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ermione is the only surviving member of the trio, and is in the hands of one of Voldemort's most dangerous followers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Misuse of the Library

It has been months since the rest of them had been dead. Months. It still pained Hermione today; thinking about it turned her stomach, and the deaths that she had seen just wouldn't leave her memory.

Over and over she saw that curse hitting Ron, and what she hated most about it was that she still lived with his killer. No, she hadn't managed to escape. Didn't mean she hadn't tried, though.

Two years back, the trio was brought here, to Bellatrix Lestrange's house. It would have been too obvious, they said, if they were taken to Malfoy Manor. Far too obvious. After several hours of torture from Voldemort, he gave them to Bellatrix as her playthings. '_Do as you like, Bella,_' he had said, and that she had.

Three weeks here was all Ron got. Bellatrix had apparently gotten sick of the 'disgusting' way he treated Hermione. Too sickly sweet, apparently.

'_Couldn't stand him any longer,_' she'd said with a massive grin on her face, right after casting the killing curse at him. All he'd been doing at the time was hugging Hermione, who was upset because she'd been punished for dropping some plates.

Harry lasted longer; two months. Bellatrix killed him because he was always trying to do good, always trying to play the hero, and she hated that nearly as much as she hated Ron's sickly sweetness. This death wasn't seen by Hermione though, but Bellatrix took great pleasure in describing it. The details continued to get more gruesome as tears ran down Hermione's face.

No, Hermione didn't want to think about that any longer. It was too upsetting. All she had left was the here and now, and she had to focus on that to keep her sanity. There had to be at least _one_ sane person in this house, she thought, as she dusted the library in the silly French maid's uniform Bellatrix made her wear.

It wasn't that dirty, it never was, but Bellatrix knew of Hermione's love for books. Letting her be in the same room as them, and not allowed to touch them, was her idea of a sick joke. Hermione sighed every time she dusted past _Hogwarts: A History_. How she longed to open it up and just read a few sentences, but she knew if Bellatrix were to enter at that point she'd be punished for it.

Just as she was finishing up, she heard footsteps in the corridor outside. She knew it would be futile to try and run now, so she carried on gathering her cleaning equipment into the bucket, pretending she hadn't heard anything. Sure enough, Bellatrix appeared in the doorway seconds later, her evil grin plastered all over her face.

"Well, well, well," Bellatrix started, leaning against the doorframe. "How convenient that you're just finishing."

Hermione didn't say anything, she never did. Anything she said would just provoke, and that was the last thing she wanted to do. Calmly, she picked up her bucket and headed for the door, attempting to slip past without causing a fuss.

"Oh no, little one," said Bellatrix, holding her hand across the doorframe, disallowing Hermione to pass. "We haven't had any fun yet."

Hermione avoided Bellatrix's gaze, looking straight at the floor. She wouldn't show the fear she was feeling, or the tears in her eyes. This just made Bellatrix happier, it seemed. She laughed louder, anyway. Hermione found it so deafening she'd do anything not to hear it again.

"In we get." Bellatrix ushered Hermione back into the room, knocking the bucket out of her hands on purpose. Bottles smashed and the glass went everywhere, but neither woman seemed to pay it that much attention.

Bellatrix's fierce prodding finger in Hermione's back stung; her nails were sharp and pointy and it was simply a reminder of the horrors that were about to happen to her. Taking her in the library, however, was new. It was usually Bellatrix's bedroom or the living room, which wasn't _so_ bad due to the comfy beds and sofas, but there was nothing comfortable about this library.

Hermione carried on walking as far as possible, until she came to the very far bookcase and had to turn around. If she wasn't so on edge she would've leant against it, but there was something about Bellatrix that wasn't quite right. "What do you want?"

Bellatrix's eyes flared up in anger, and Hermione quickly regretted speaking, she should have remembered that one of the woman's golden rules was _Don't speak unless you're spoken to_.

"How dare you talk to me like that!" Bellatrix roared, banging her fist hard on the wall. "You insolent little girl!"

Hermione felt her dirty, rag dress being roughly grabbed as she was pulled over and across the large table. She didn't hear Bellatrix cast a spell, but she must've done as she felt chains wrap around her wrists and ankles, keeping her in place firmly. She attempted to struggle against them but as always, it was simply no use.

"I have a new toy to try out on you," Bellatrix said coyly, dangling a very large strap-on in front of Hermione's face. "Don't worry, I'm sure you'll love it."

"Like I loved the last one?" Hermione spat, sending piercing looks Bellatrix's way and mentally cursing herself. She was either very brave or very stupid, and as it would appear, it was the latter. "I hate your toys, Lestrange. I hate _you_."

Bellatrix patted Hermione gently on the back. "Now, now, dear. Don't say things you don't mean."

Hermione's blood was boiling from anger, and just as she was about to retaliate she found herself gagged. Visibly there was nothing there, but this was Bellatrix using her magic as a device against her again. It really irritated her, to no end, but since there was nothing she could do about it she tried to calm herself down.

As Bellatrix disappeared behind Hermione, she could hear the woman putting on the strap-on she had showed her. As far as she could tell, it was bigger than any other she'd ever seen, though she'd never dare to say she was any sort of expert, or even clued in on the matter for that fact.

The dirty rag of a dress she was wearing was being lifted up and onto her back, exposing her fully to Bellatrix. Years ago, this bothered her terribly, but now they were so familiar with each other's body parts it was no shock. Hermione still blushed red with a little humiliation, though, particularly when Bellatrix's fingers found their way to her vagina.

"Dry as a bone," Bellatrix sighed, and Hermione heard her pick up her wand. "As always."

It was the same every time Bellatrix wanted to fuck her - she'd have to use magic to get her wet or it just wouldn't go in. Hermione couldn't say she wasn't grateful, as the first few times of pushing and shoving was seriously painful. As she felt the dildo work its way inside her, she tried to block it out, think of happier memories, but because of this woman raping her, those memories were tainted.

Most of her thoughts about Harry and Ron were tainted with the memories she'd collected here. The punishments they received, the jobs they did and how they were treated. Hermione wasn't the only one who was sexually abused; she was just the only one left enduring it.

Bellatrix's taunting words and cackling laugh were all Hermione could hear, and how thick and big the dildo felt was all she could feel. It hurt her insides and she didn't think she would be able to take the whole thing. Alas, Bellatrix proved her wrong on that one.

Hermione had almost managed to lose herself in her thoughts, until Bellatrix undid the chains on her and forced her to her knees. Now she knew exactly what was coming; fucking Hermione seemed to turn Bellatrix on and it was usually followed by her being forced to pleasure the older woman.

The stench made Hermione feel sick - she was sure Bellatrix never washed it, or at least, didn't give her the mercy of an easy time. Not only that, but Hermione was no lesbian, nor was she bisexual. She'd always had eyes for men, particularly Ron, though to think of him made her sad. Moments later, Bellatrix was grabbing onto her hair roughly and forcing it towards her vagina, but Hermione still tried resistance.

"Resistance is futile," Bellatrix said, and Hermione felt a kick to her shin.

It was only wise to go along with it, Hermione knew that. The stupid thing to do would be to defy Bellatrix all the time, but that would just cause her more pain and punishment, and that was the last thing she wanted. Reluctantly, she pressed her mouth against the vagina in front of her and let out her tongue. It didn't take long for her to work it up to Bellatrix's clit, and she knew this was the quickest way to get her off.

"I know what you're thinking, Mudblood." Bellatrix pushed Hermione's heard further down. "Concentrate on other areas, too."

Hermione's tongue was now at the entrance to Bellatrix's moist vagina, and she closed her eyes as she forced it to work the older woman over. _Not long now_, she kept telling herself as she lapped and lapped at the juices.

"Play with yourself," demanded Bellatrix, moaning a little from the pleasure.

This was one of Bellatrix's new and twisted games, to try and give Hermione pleasure too. Reluctantly, she brought her left hand down to her own pussy, which was still wet from before, and rubbed her clit. At the same time, as far as she could, she pushed her tongue into Bellatrix and circled it around inside, driving her wild.

"That's it," Bellatrix panted, moving her groin over Hermione's face. "Lick my clit, Mudblood."

Hermione wanted nothing more than to bite down hard on the little nub, but she knew it would be no use, so she tenderly took it into her mouth. She allowed her tongue to gloss over it and suck on it and it wasn't long before Bellatrix was riding her face, making it difficult for Hermione to keep up her task.

As Hermione suckled on Bellatrix's clit, she felt the older woman's body tense up - she was coming, at last. She didn't let up until Bellatrix had let go of her hair and thrown her backwards, knocking her off balance.

"Good girl." Bellatrix patted Hermione's head roughly, sneering at her.

As usual, Hermione felt disgusted with herself as the juices coated her face. When Bellatrix had finally left the room, she looked around for anything she could wipe it off with, but there was nothing but the dirty rags she had used for cleaning earlier. Sighing to herself, she used her hands as best she could and left the room in haste, hoping she would be granted a shower soon.


End file.
